


Breathe your smoke into my lungs

by sablefluffy



Series: Мужчины дома Хейлов [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"О ком думаешь ты, когда закрываешь глаза?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe your smoke into my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Для Шифт, которая слушает мои истории  
> Саундтрек Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 (http://pleer.com/tracks/5519118rU51)

Если бы у Питера Хейла спросили, что тот ненавидит больше всего, он бы ответил, не задумываясь: огонь, запах пыли, скуку. Простой вопрос и простые ответы. Очевидные до боли. Скучные, да.

Если бы спросили, что он больше всего любит, Питер рассказал бы про бег, кровь на клыках и секретные веснушки Лидии Мартин. Само собой, если бы спрашивал кто-то важный, например, сама Лидия Мартин (но она не спрашивает, конечно). 

Лидия всегда очень тщательно наносит макияж после душа, не допускает ни малейшей небрежности, не оставляет даже крошечного изъяна. Питер ненавидит смотреть на это и, одновременно, каждый раз испытывает острый приступ волчьего обладания, потому что под слоем грима веснушки оказываются скрытыми от посторонних глаз. Иррационально ему кажется, что это его личные, строго персональные веснушки. Они, вроде как, принадлежат только ему. Ему и еще Тому Парню (про него Питер старается не думать, чтобы не перейти к исполнению пунктов один и два в лав-листе)

 _Ты знаешь, что называешь Кристофера так же, как Брюс Беннер называет Халка?_ \- спрашивает Лидия однажды. Питер знает, но ему не нравится пропихивать сквозь связки три слога имени другого мужчины своей женщины. «Тот Парень» – вполне разумный компромисс.

У Питера с Лидией странные отношения, основанные на сексе, необъяснимой гравитации, способности спать в одной постели, не просыпаясь от собственных криков (Лидия) и странной нежности, лишающей дыхания (Питер). Они соблюдают правила, которые сами установили: гостиничные номера, строгая секретность, никаких следов. Питер всегда нарушает последний запрет, когда проводит ладонями по бедрам Лидии и утыкается лбом ей в затылок (как раз перед тем, как она выйдет из номера, не обернувшись). Тот Парень ничего не почувствует, но для всей нечисти на сто миль вокруг Лидия будет пылать, словно факел: не смей, не подходи, даже не смотри на женщину, избранную Волком.

Иногда Лидия агрессивна и яростна (и в такие дни нестерпимо трудно не ответить взаимностью, не оставить на ней отпечаток своего тела, не покрыть легкими следами зубов тонкую кожу). Иногда – почти нежна. Иногда она бесконечно медленно покачивается на нем, стискивая внутри, следуя неровному ритму дыхания (не отводя глаз, не прячась за ресницами - _господи, я грешен, но эта кара непомерна, господи…_ )

Иногда Лидия молчит и курит. Иногда Питер крадет дым из ее дыхания.

Питер не спрашивает, почему она изменяет своему парню с ним. И не спрашивает, почему остается с кем-то настолько ординарным (его прекрасная, смелая, удивительная Лидия) - он знает ответ. Питер не хочет испытывать судьбу, пока есть возможность хотя бы раз в неделю смотреть, как рядом спит любимая женщина.

Однажды Питер попросит Лидию остаться.

Однажды она согласится.


End file.
